The beginning- It just happens
by DarkRooi
Summary: I always wondered if earth was the centre of all the universe. It always seemed to me that our world was full of stories. Not just the plain, boy meets girl, but more along the lines of girl gets kidnapped by some alien race because they have found interest in her and boy is some another race that saves her. See those kind of stories. (OC story line)


_~It just happened~_

 _I always wondered if earth was the centre of all the universe. It always seemed to me that our world was full of stories. Not just the plain, boy meets girl, but more along the lines of girl gets kidnapped by some alien race because they have found interest in her and boy is some another race that saves her. See those kind of stories._

 _My point is our minds were limitless when it came to bullshit. Each story that was made was a new world born._

 _That made you pause abit didnt it huh._

 _Well honestly we are a very plain race. That wants simple things. so where does all this wildness come from. Our minds of course, Its the part of us that wishes for more. Something that will make us special, to make us stand out, So when people look at us they could say we were different. Be it good or bad._

 _Even with this ability to create, we created something like chaos out of boredom. In our real life, as well as in the world stories around us. We gave it a means, then let it run free without thinking it through. In the after thought we had forgot how many worlds were connect to ours. So chaos infected them all, as each one fell to the poison of her darkness. The Beings and creatures of light or grey either were twisted into some dark and deranged._

 _Chaos rained for years in every world, it was only much later that order and peace were born. The pin world so to speak, our world, started its domino effect again. Restoring its order and happy ending, in so making waves. In so the light had the stength to fight back._

 _So peace and order were created. In so many forgot about the darkness, but chaos lays down for no one. In truth we can not blame it for doing what it was meant to. What it was born to be. So in the end, there will always be darkness, like there will always be light. One cannot be without the other._

 _But._

 _The sad truth is, if we stand in the light, do we not create shadows?_

 _It is in this i have come to see over my many unnatural years of life. In every world i have come across, was just like another story back home. Do we honestly not see what we were doing?_

 _How can i see this? well its simple, i am one of the very few who can 'jump' so to speak from one world to the next. We are very few, so rare in fact that i have never met another like me. If your wondering how i know im not the only one? Well it seems abit prideful to think so first of all. Again with the whole deeper desire feeling. There have also been signs, small tears in the fabric of the universe that only i could be able to do. That is how i know im not the only one._

 _Regardless if jumpers are anything like me, i wouldn't meet them for a very long time, and if we did meet it would be purely by fate. Since i tend to stay in one wold long enough to map the whole planet. Aging had not been a problem since my first jump, my theories on it was that i removed myself from time. So i exist out side of it now, in so i can do what i want for as well as i want, and still not look a day over 23._

 _Lovely, i know._

 _In truth traveling through each world, discovering everything it has to give. Be it the races, its wildlife or just plain magic really, was more for filling then i could describe. If your wondering along the lines of me writing all that information down then leaving it behind? Your draft._

 _Like i said before i now exist outside of time, and since i was born on the pin planet, i just created my own space. My own blank world really and no i have desire to create some master evil plan of a sort, if that crossed your dirty mind._

 _The world was very much like earth, a copy really, of a much younger earth with no other humans in it. It held all its wildlife, even afew of the very old ones. i thought i saw a dragon or so fly past one day, now that had been an interesting day. Since i had create this world i had also created a place to hold all my books and things i had collect from the other worlds. It had dare i say turned out to be a beautiful collection._

 _This was were i was sitting now, while writing my scattered thoughts down. I know i have hundreds of books that are just random thoughts and theories, but its what keeps me sane really. The room i was in now held most of my new books i had written. In this house of home of mine i created for myself, was 'built' into a mountain face. It was high up were you view both the lands forests below as well as the light blue ocean, which was near by. I had made my first jump at 23. In my old pin world it was only 2016. Life was comfortable, the life style and technology was easy and smooth. It was something i wanted to keep with me. The house was all in all, divided into 3 levels, every wall facing the outside world was made was a strong glass. It gave me the best view, as all the walls that were backed against the stone were left open in its natural beauty. It was on my lower level where i kept my weapons and area which i practiced. as the very top was where i sat, in a large library of a sort._

 _When i created the home, i made no entrance or exit to the house, as i never needed. not only that, i would not give the creatures of this world a chance to mess with my things while i was gone. I had only been home a year, having been gone for a century. I spent that 100 years in a desert like waste land._

 _The planet had had large life animals on it before it was turned into nothing but sand. It had 3 suns, 2 yellow and 1 blue, so it was understandable for the waste land. Although it was a different world beneath the surface of the world. Creatures that i came to call Bio-raptors had been or is at the top of the food chain. Though night only came every 22 years, in so the world concealed in darkness and rain for about a year, before the suns rose again. During these years of darkness i was able to hone and master the abilities, that i had picked up over the years from the more magic like worlds i had been to. It seemed as if the longer i stayed in one place the more the reality around stuck to me so to speak. In the end, i ended up with some weird abilities that would not go away._

* * *

I sighed looking up from the page of the book i had just been writing on, glancing towards the glass wall that showed an ocean. It was a sunny day with a dark storm brooding out at sea. My eyes flickered down to the clearing were i could spot some animals roaming freely without a care in the world.

While gazing out of the window the book in my lap closed itself while hovering before snapping back to its place on the shelf to the far side of the room. My thoughts were more antsy of late, no amount of writing and sword play keep me grounded anymore. **'Guess its time to leave again.'** I mused to myself.

Over the centuries i had got a bad case of itchy feet, never in one place too long if there was more to see. There was only once when i stayed in one world for about 3 centuries. it was my first world, but i learned in those years how lonely my life would always be. To forever watch them continue on with life, and me the ever passing heart.

Sighing sadly, I stood from the chair i had been sitting in while lost in memories. These thoughts were a sign to move to another world, it would be the only way forget them for afew centuries. In so i made my way down the stair to the middle level of my home. It was here were i lived, a bare modern kitchen with a large island in the middle. It was mostly as an after thought that i wanted to keep a priece of my old home. I turned to the stairs that lined the inside wall to th e third that held my weapons. It was a large open room, with displays everywhere. I had picked up many weapons over the years, some i loved because of the person who had given them to me. Other i had to take to spare the world of its kind. As i desended the stone stair case i cought the reflexation of my side in the mountions natural mirror in the inter walls.

I hadn't really change in appearance over my time. I still had a small body, though it was littered with a few scars. Some were even still fading from the last world. Though my skin was still fair, my body had become lined with lean muscles now, no doubt from all the fighting iv done in each world. The down side though, i still gambled about was the fact i was still short.

 **'Troublesome.'**

My hair was still a dark straight brown with its random highlights of blonde and red. It was just longer then i kept it in my normal life before. Back then it had never really touched my shoulders, but now? Now it flowed down to my lower back like a dark river. It was almost as if it showed the proof that i had grown patient. My face was still the same, with sort of heart shape face with high cheek bones. I had the arched eyebrow and full small lips to go with it, my nose was straight but small, it gave me a natural gentle look most it was my eyes was narrow like in shape. They were framed with dark eyelashes, But it was just the color of my eyes that had changed.

I had had a light coffee brown before my first jump, but now they were just too many colors. there were so many shades going from a yellow gold to a dark forest green, even changing to a white silver to a neon blue. They were always changing, in a sense something of me had to change.

I turned my attention away from the pale scared woman infront of me, towards my sword wall. I had an airy feeling that chaos was still in the world i would be visit next, in so i felt like i needed an old friend with me. I looked at her thoughtfully, She was still as beautiful as the first day she was given to me. I had named her in honor of the man who had forged her, Rei. She was a ghost in battle.

Rei though through the years had become very speical. Over the centuries she had gained a conscious. Though not enough to speak, but enough to make her feelings known. How she looked was a style i first had been trained in. She was made with a blueish-black metal, that curved to make a very long katana, her hilt was black as well. While her sheath was the same it had small white dandelions on it, making uquially mine.

i moved to Rei picking it off the wall. She purred when my fingers touched the sheath. I hummed, **'Its been awhile my friend.'** While i could feel her energy touch my mind in a greeting. I could feel her excitement for a chance to be in action once more.

I made my way to my bedroom to get changed into my travel wear. All while going through my mental list on things i wanted to take with, in doing so the things i wanted had made themselves home on the island in the kitchen waiting for me. I had changed into a simple dark leather pants, that had knee high boots that hide many blades in it. In so i swapped my plain shirt for a skin tight under vest, that had a face mask attached to it. Over that i pulled on a loose red long sheave dress like top. It stop mid thigh with its sides slit open until my hips. In so i put my belt on hiding the end of the slit, with the few small bags on the belt that held my things. I searched on of them to find a scroll to seal my goods in.

While walking to the kitchen i tied my hair into a low pony, then pulled up my mask to cover hide my face. After sealing everything into the scroll, i went in search for my long coat.

Walking up the stair into the library was where i found it, it was draped over a chair. fetching it, then moving down stairs again.

After few minutes or so i had my coat on, with Rei on my back. i was hiding some last minute scrolls full of weapons or bombs in my coat, i had left it open it the front so it fell to my shin height.

So with everything ready, i looked around before staring at the sunset for afew minutes. The sky was a alive with many colors, But they soon all turned into on color. It was a red sun set.

 **'A good sign.'** I thought to myself, while locking on my next world. I let my sense search it first, only to pick up on chaos having fun. I then added my 'hooks' into the reality there so to speak, the feeling that hit me next was that this world was of magic. I felt a small tic make itself known on my forehead. I rub my temple trying to get rid of the annoyance that is magic.

I simply huffed seeing it was not getting any better. **'I might as well just go.'** I thought while still watching the sun set by me, as twilight dawn the sky.

With a mental pull on the hooks i shot into the reality, leaving nothing in my home but an empty room and slight cut in the world. In which sowed itself up in minutes of my leaving.

 **'World 64, i hope you are not as annoying as you feel.'** was the last thought i had before i was thrown into the chaos.


End file.
